We'll Meet Again
by LuxsokaLove101
Summary: My first fanfic ever so no haters! Anyway this story takes place seven months after A Friend in Need. Lux and Ahsoka are reunited and sent on a mission with Anakin Skywalker to rescue Senator Amidala! Read and Review! Rating may change? Maybe not?
1. Disclaimer

We'll Meet Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All of the characters are property of Lucasfilm Entertainment! Except for OC's!

Summary: Seven Months after Ahsoka and Lux part ways in the episode 'A Friend in Need' they meet again. Not going to say anything else for the time being. Your gonna have to read to find out more!


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Goodbyes

"Lux. Lux! What are you doing in the escape pod?"Ahsoka asked.

"I can't come with you Ahsoka. You- you know that," Lux said, sounding as if this was taking all of his energy.

"But we can try. Try to change things, together," Ahsoka said desperately.

"We make a good team, don't we? Don't worry. We'll meet again, I promise," Lux said in his most promising voice, then put his hand on the glass window.

Ahsoka put her hand where his was.

"Be careful Lux," Ahsoka said in defeat.

Then Lux launched the escape pod.

Ahsoka watched as it took off, leaving her behind. She then turned around and took one last look.

"I love you, Lux."

_Onboard the Escape Pod_

"I love you, Ahsoka."

Lux turned to the controls and prepped the ship for hyperspace.


	3. We'll Meet Again

Chapter 1

We'll Meet Again

Ahsoka POV

_I was running through the woods, trying to get away from my former squad of clones. Up until a few minutes ago they had been my friends. Now they were trying to kill me._

_I was managing fine until I tripped over a tree limb and fell down. There was a searing pain in my ankle and I knew I had probably twisted it. _There's no way to get out of this now, _I thought. I had no choice but to stand up and fight._

_I readied myself and was braced for an ambush when I heard screaming and blasters being fired. I raced in the direction of which I had come and came to the scene._

_What I saw before me was truly an awesome, yet gruesome sight. The clone's bodies lay on the ground still spilling blood from the blaster wounds. I almost felt sorrow but then remembered that they had turned on me._

_But when I saw who had defeated them I almost passed out. It was the same guy who I had met on Raxus. The same guy who had showed me that all Seperatists couldn't be that bad. The same guy that had kidnapped me and taken me to Death Watch. The same guy who had given me my first kiss._

_Lux Bonteri._

"_Ahsoka!" Lux cried as I said,"Lux!"_

_We raced toward each other but before I could wrap my arms around him something flashed behind him…. and impaled him with its lightsaber._

_I screamed and Lux could do nothing more than crumple to his knees, mouth agape, and eyes locked on me._

_I ran to Lux and knelt down beside him."Don't forget me", he gasped. I nodded, my eyes filled with tears."I love you", he said._

_Then he died. I turned away from Lux. I couldn't take it anymore. I had lost too many people to count but this was the final insult. I stood up ready to slaughter the person who had killed the only person I had left but when I got up, I just stood there, mouth open, taking in this all too familiar person who looked like a stranger to me now._

_The man looked down to me with cold blue eyes, that once had been full of joy and spirit, and said," Good to see you again"._

_Then he raised his lightsaber and lunged toward me and before I could be sliced to pieces I woke up._

As I shot up in the bed I tried to register what just happened. It wasn't the first time I had a dream like that. But it was the first time it had ended like that. Usually there was violence in my dreams but they always ended with Lux rescuing me from the threat, not rescuing me and then dying by the hands of another enemy.

But then I realized that the person in that dream had been a person I too loved, just in a different way than Lux.

Before I could even get out of bed, someone came into my room. I almost screamed for the person that came into my room was the same person who had killed my true love.

"Hey Snips!" he said, addressing me by the nickname he had given me so long ago, probably our first mission we had ever had together."Listen, the Council wants to meet us in the Chamber in thirty minutes, okay?"

"Okay", I said staring into his eyes, searching for any sign that these eyes had any coldness in them.

I must have been giving him a weird look because he asked," Um… Snips? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah just a little tired that's all," I lied.

"Oh… were you dreaming about a secret boyfriend last night then?" he said, a mischevious grin plastered on his face.

_What? He can't possibly know that I'm in love with Lux Bonteri? _I thought.

"Hey calm down, I was only kidding. Anyway remember, Council Room. Thirty minutes. Master Yoda says it's very urgent. Now hurry up and get ready," he said, leaving the room.

I tried to catch my breath as I realized that the man in the dream and the man that walked in to my room where the same person. And more often than not, most of the time when I dreamed, these dreams turned out to become premonitions. So basically the dream I had awoken from was destined to come true.

My master, Anakin Skywalker was going to kill the one and only person I had ever felt this way about.

Naturally I did the one thing that always comes to my mind I ever get upset about losing someone I care about.

I cried.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

After drying my eyes, washing off in the refresher, and putting my clothes on I rushed to the Council Room. Hoping not to be late I took a secret route to the Council Room and ended up there on time.

But what I didn't expect was to see an old friend, comrade, and first love.

"Ahsoka. Nice to see you could make it here on time," Master Windu said." I do believe you have met Lux Bonteri, haven't you?"

I just stood there mouth open, staring at the boy I had last seen seven months ago. His last words still rang in my ears.

"_We'll meet again."_

Lux Bonteri certainly was a man of his word.


	4. Confusion

Chapter 2

Confusion

Ahsoka POV

"Ahsoka, are you going to answer Master Windu's question or not?" Anakin asked impatiently. All of the eyes in the room turned toward me.

"Um, yes. Lux and I have worked with each other before. Why do you ask?" I replied, almost having froze up in front of the Council, my master, and my crush.

"We wanted to make sure how well you two work together, given you guys will be going on a mission, along with Skywalker," Windu said.

"I am? Oh, well… um… what's the mission?" I asked, standing there frozen in place, as I ran up a couple of scenarios in my head in which I could get out of this. Don't get me wrong, it's just everytime I'm with Lux, I can't help but glance at his wavy hair, or his amazing smile, and I always get lost in those hazel-blue eyes…

Well I guess you guys get the idea.

"Your mission will consist of sneaking into a separatist base and releasing the hostages," Windu replied.

" Well if I may ask, where does Bonteri come into all of this?" my master replied.

"According to him, just before Tano here rescued him, Dooku had ordered his death. But what Dooku didn't do was to change Bonteri's status as a separatist. And sure enough Bonteri still has access to most of the separatist bases," Windu answered, sounding bored.

"Okay, but still. There are hostages all over the galaxy. What's so dang important about these?"Master asked, sounding winded as if this conversation had taken all the energy out of him.

"Padme Amidala and her advisors, these hostages are. Contain very viable information, they do," Yoda said, as Master sucked in a breath and tried very hard not to break anything.

Pretty much everyone was oblivious to Anakin and Padme's relationship but I had saw them kissing one night in the senate building. It had hurt me a little to say the least but not because I had a crush on my master. He's more of a brother toward me anyway. It hurt because they didn't trust me to keep their secret. I thought my master trusted me with everything at the time. I guess not.

But seeing the anger and worry in my masters eyes made every little grudge I held against my master, disappear, mostly out of fear and pity.

_I've never seen him this angry, _I thought._ No, wait. The Dream._

"Excuse me masters", Anakin said."I need to go meditate." Without permission, Master left the left the room.

"Don't worry. We'll fill him in later," I said. "Now, how are Master and I gonna get in. I mean, no offense but, two Jedi walking through a separatist base are sure to attract some kind of attention."

"Oh don't worry. Bonteri has it all planned out," Master Shaak Ti explained.

Lux then stepped up and and explained it to the rest of the Council. "Well I was planning to use Ahsoka as the Jedi hostage, but since Skywalker stepped in to the picture I'll have to use him as the Jedi hostage and Ahsoka as my betrothed."

"You really think that'll fool them?" Master Windu asked.

"It fooled Death Watch when we were captured by them," I said remembering when I had to come up with an excuse to explain as to why I was with Lux at the Death Watch base.

"Yes, we remember the report you gave us," Master Kenobi said. "Anyway you guys leave tomorrow at noon. You are dismissed."

Lux Bonteri POV

Ahsoka and I walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple stuck in an uncomfortable silence.

"So Lux, how you been out on your own for the past seven months?" Ahsoka asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, well it's been hard not having Mother around but I've managed alright." I didn't feel like explaining the jobs I had to do for some of the local gangs or how many family heirlooms I had to sell to keep my small apartment here on Coruscant.

"Oh, well if you're doing anything later tonight I was wondering if you wanted to go to Dex's Diner. Master Kenobi knows him so maybe we could get a discount off of him," she said, with a mischievious look in her eyes.

"Cool. Where should I meet you?" I asked barely hiding the excitement in my voice.

"At the front of the Jedi Temple. 7:00. See you there," she said.

Then she kissed me on the cheek and skipped away.

I couldn't comprehend what had just happened. _I think I just said yes to a date with Ahsoka and she kissed me, _I thought, gently touching the spot where her lips had been. Then a goofy grin spread across my face.

_She kissed me. She kissed me!_

I could have yelled in excitement but then I remembered where I was and regained control of my emotions.

Then I walked off toward the temporary residence the Jedi had given me and started getting ready for my date with Ahsoka.

Ahsoka POV

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _I thought, thinking of the kiss I had given Lux.

_I should have never done that! He probably doesn't like me anyway… but what about that kiss he gave me on Carlac. Oh, well he was just trying to shut my loud mouth before I got in trouble, but still…_

I rushed to my room and started looking for something to wear on the date, deciding not to dwell on the kiss I had given Lux. Then I saw the outfit I had worn to that Senate Ball I had gone to with Senator Amidala.

_And I accidentally spilled my drink all over Master! Ha! Me and Padme got a kick out of that!_

I smiled remembering that night then frowned thinking of my latest mission to rescue her.

_Who knows what they're doing to her at the base…_ _and I don't even want to think about what Master must be doing right now. Maybe I should pay him a visit. After all my date with Lux isn't for another six hours and it's not like I have to do my hair… considering I don't have any._

I walked over to my master's quarters and knocked three times. No answer.

In fact the only noise I could hear coming from the cabin was moaning and crying. That was a sign that Master was definitely not feeling the best.

I swung open the door to find my master, shirtless, laying on the ground, crying and holding a bottle of something in his hand.

I raced toward Master and removed the bottle from his hand. _Liquor,_ I thought. _He was trying to get himself drunk!_

"Master! Can you hear me?" I asked, trying to pull him up into a sitting position but then when I tried to feel his pulse he slapped me. Really hard.

"M-Master?" I whispered, terrified of the man that towered over me as he stood up.

But instead of going for another hit he said, "Snips?

And then he collapsed to the floor, crying.


	5. Secrets Revealed and a Heart Broken

Chapter 3

Secrets Revealed and a Heart Broken

Anakin POV

I couldn't believe it when the Council had told me that Padme had been kidnapped by the separatists. I mean I had seen her alive and healthy just two days ago. And now she's probably going through God knows what at that separatist base.

But what I couldn't believe even more was that I had just hit my padawan in the face. I knew right then that I had gone too far. I mean I had already crossed the line marrying Padme but sneaking liquor into the Temple was terrible also. But not as much as hitting Ahsoka. She was like a sister to me.

So I fell down to the ground crying and let the darkness take me away to unconsciousness.

Ahsoka POV

I immediately went to the medical center for a droid and in ten minutes Master was hooked up to an IV, still crying in his sleep.

"He should be fine in time for the mission tomorrow," the droid said to me.

"Thanks K-88. And make sure no to tell the Council about any of this, okay?" I replied, grateful for the droid that stood in front of me.

"Yes ma'am," he obeyed and left the room.

I don't know how long it took for Master to wake up but when he did he woke up crying even louder than before.

"Master, calm down. I'm here okay. It's Ahsoka ," I told him, trying help him tone it down.

"S-Snips? Is it you?" Master asked, tears still flowing down his grief-stricken face.

I nodded, trying figure out how Padme could cause all of this when he lunged at me. But when I braced myself for another attack, he hugged me placing his head on my shoulder and letting the tears flow.

"Snips," he said almost whispering it. "Snips," he said almost yelling it this time.

"SNIPS!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Master! I'm here okay. I'm here," I said rubbing his back slowly in a motherly sort of way.

"Snips," he said, more calmly this time. "I have to tell you something," he said, removing his head from my shoulders and I saw that he had stopped crying.

"I don't know how you're going to take this but I'm married to Senator Amidala," he said, looking sheepish, yet still containing so much sorrow.

"Master, I don't know how you're going to take this but I already know," I replied looking at the ground.

"What? But how- You were the one in the hall at the Senate Building weren't you? I knew that I had felt a familiar presence I just wasn't sure who- Why are _you_ crying Snips?" he asked, looking at me while I felt tears streaming down my face.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you and Padme were together? I thought you trusted me with everything!" I said my voice cracking on the last word.

Then it was Master's turn to hold me. "Oh, Snips. We never told you because we didn't want to drag you into the same mess we were in. I didn't want to give you the impression that you could go off and fall in love."

"Okay, master. But I have another question. Why did you hit me?" I asked, feeling the spot where Master's hand had connected with my face.

"Well… lately I've been having dreams about losing people I care about like you, Obi-Wan, and Padme to the Sith. I was having one of those dreams, when you walked in and when you tried to sit me up I saw you and confused you for one of them."

"Well, at least I know that you can defend yourself in your dreams," I said, my cheek still hurting from the slap.

"No really, Snips. I am sorry about that. Oh, and I'm also sorry for setting a bad example for you. About falling in love. Just make sure to keep your mind and your heart guarded," Master reminded me.

"Well it's a little too late for that," I mumbled, thinking he couldn't hear me.

"Wait what?" he asked, wondering if he had heard correctly.

_Oh, boy. If I tell Master about Lux then he'll do one of these options. Go rip Lux's throat out or keep me locked in my room for the rest of my years as a Padawan. Ah well… either way I still have to tell Master._

"Master, I am already in love with someone. Lux Bonteri," I said.

"What?" he said, a little more loudly this time.

"I have already asked him out on a date to Dex's Diner and kissed him more than once," I added. Then I braced myself for the tongue lashing I was sure I was gonna get.

"Snips, that's great news!" Master said suddenly. I then looked at him with a confused expression on my face. "Oh man, I can't believe that I've been holding you up this entire time! You've got to go get ready! Hurry! Don't just stand there!" he almost shouted, then stood up and shoved me toward the door.

When I got out side of the medical center I stood there, dumbfounded.

Then a small smile crept onto my face. _At least Master approves of the relationship between me and Lux_, I thought.

Then I headed toward my room to get ready.

Lux POV

I decided to get to the front of the Jedi Temple, a little earlier than planned, to practice what to say to Ahsoka when I met her here.

_Sup 'soka_. No, too gangbanger-ish.

_Hello Ahsoka, You look ravishing. _Heck no! I'm not a gentlemen anymore, especially after some of the past work I've done for other gangs.

When I was still deep in thought, a pretty girl walked up to me.

"Hey, how you doing handsome?" the girl asked, with a hint of a Coruscanti accent.

I really didn't have time to deal with the girl as of right now so I said, "Listen, I have a date tonight so if you could find someone else to bother please go do so."

"Oh, playing hard to get aren't you? Well, maybe this'll change your mind," she said as she leaned in and kissed me.

But as soon as our lips met I heard, "LUX!"

When I looked toward the origin of the scream I saw Ahsoka, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

As soon as we locked eyes she ran.


	6. First Comes Betrayal Then Comes Love

Chapter 4

First Comes Betrayal Then Comes Love And Betrayal Again

Lux POV

I shoved the girl away and ran toward where Ahsoka had last been. I managed to see her crouching behind a nearby dumpster and sprinted toward her.

As soon as she saw me she tried to run but I grabbed her by the wrist and forced her to look at me.

"Let go Lux!" she screamed desperately, but I wouldn't let go until I talked to her.

"Ahsoka quit trying to escape. I just want to talk!" I said as she even tried to bite me to make me let her go.

"What do you want to talk about then, huh? How you found yourself a new girlfriend and broke my heart to tiny little pieces?" she yelled, still crying.

"What?" I asked, finally releasing my grip on Ahsoka.

"I'm in love with you Lux! I have been for quite some time now! But you betrayed me and betrayal hurts!" she admitted.

I just stood there dumbstruck as she ran off. _She loves me? I wish I had known earlier! Then I would've held her and kissed her and wiped her tears off her face whenever she cried. But like she said, I betrayed her._

"I love you too, Ahsoka," I said. "I love you too.

Ahsoka POV

I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Some kind of hooker and Lux attached at the mouth.

_Then I just had to open my big mouth again and tell Lux how I felt about him. I mean he obviously has a new girlfriend so why tell him something he probably wouldn't even care about!_

I then decided to take my mind off of Lux because I needed to plan for the mission tomorrow.

I was in the middle of packing when I heard a loud knock at my door.

When I answered, it was none other than .

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound mad.

"I want to explain what happened," Lux said sounding as if he had a lot regret.

"Well I know what happened. You found another girl and decided that you don't love me and made out with her," I answered, feeling my blood boil.

"What? No! That's not what happened!" he said and then he explained it to me.

"Oh, so she kissed you?" I asked, now feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah, and Ahsoka I want you to know I feel the same way that you feel about me," he said, sitting down on my couch.

I moved over to the couch and sat down next to him and asked," You do?"

"I do," he said then he leaned in close and pressed his lips to mine.

I always knew there was a part of me missing before I met him and he had awakened it. I kissed him back, our lips moving slowly together.

I reached up ran my fingers through his hair, something I had wanted to do since the day I had met him. It felt soft and silky.

"I love you," he said, and he cradled me in his arms.

I fell asleep.

Lux POV

I wasn't sure what time I had fallen asleep but when I woke and saw the time I almost panicked.

"Ahsoka, get up! We're late! It's almost twelve o'clock!" I told her.

She sat up immediately and said ,"Please tell me you have your bags packed!"

I nodded and she said ,"Alright, help me finish packing and we'll stop by your place and grab your bags!"

In a matter of minutes we had all of our bags and made just in time to see Skywalker waiting for us.

"About time you two got here!" he said, looking at both of us as if he knew about the fight and the kiss."Anyway let's get this show on the road and rescue some senators!"

Anakin POV

When I finally saw Lux and Ahsoka, I knew something was up.

_They both look like crap, but Ahsoka looks happier than I've ever seen her. Lux too, even though I've only known him for a few days._

I decided not to put much thought into it right now considering that we had a mission to do.

And if you know me I prefer to get the mission done first and ask questions later.

Ahsoka POV

Once we were on board the _Twilight, _we flew up to the _Resolute _to join the rest of the fleet and get ready for the jump to Felucia.

Now I know what you're thinking. What would Separatists be doing on a Republic planet. Well recently, the droid army launched an attack on Felucia and managed to take control of the Eastern part of the planet, so now they were keeping heavily armed bases on Felucia to keep prisoners of war and hostages there.

And now me, Lux, and Master were going to try to rescue one of the Republic's most important senators and her advisors from the most heavily armed base on Felucia. Sounds easy, right?

"Ahsoka, are you listening to us at all?" Master suddenly asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sorry Master, just thinking about the mission," I answered, my lekku turning a dark shade of blue.

"Okay then, but make sure to pay attention now. If this mission is going to be successful we all need to be on the same page," he reminded me.

"Yes Master. So what are we talking about?" I replied, ready to come back to reality.

"We are discussing how we are going to transport the hostages back to the _Resolute _when we finally have them out of prison and ready to get out of there," Rex answered, sounding compassionate toward me, as if he would take a bullet for me.

_Hmm… does Rex have a crush on me? I mean, he always sounds like that when I'm around, as if he always brightens up when I'm around. Oh well, it doesn't matter now that I'm with Lux._

"Well, maybe if some of the clones could sneak into the prison and cause a distraction, we could call for a gunship and load the hostages at a rendezvous point," Lux immediately said to Rex, seeing the Rex was looking at me.

_Ah men! Always thinking that women are their property that need to be protected._

"Great plan, Lux! Okay, so while Rex's men are causing the distraction, we get on the transport and leave the base. Well I guess that's all we have to talk about right now. All of you are dismissed," Master concluded, as he started to get up.

Everyone left the room except for me, Lux, and Rex. "Hey, Ahsoka can I talk to you for a minute… alone?" Rex asked, the last word directed at Lux, who stood there, his eyes trained on Rex as if he was fixing to pull out a blaster and shoot Rex in the head until he was satisfied.

"Um… I guess. Lux don't worry I'll be fine. Please," I said reluctantly, my back turned to Rex, who must've smirked because Lux's glare deepened.

"Fine," Lux said gruffly, and stalked out of the room.

"Alright, Rex. What do you want to talk about?" I asked, hoping this would be quick so I could get back to Lux.

"Listen, Ahsoka. I've known you for a long time now, and since the first day I ever met you, I've loved you more than anything and if you'll let m-"

"Rex, I'm flattered and all but I'm in love with someone else, okay," I replied, trying to sound as nice as I could.

On the other hand though Rex looked like he could explode at any minute.

"It's that Bonteri kid isn't it? Ahsoka, I could give you more than he ever could! I mean, he's a Separatist! One of those scum we're fighting against!" Rex yelled, angrier than I had ever seen him.

"Lux isn't one of them anymore! He renounced them for me! And I don't think that you would leave the army for me Rex!" I replied, feeling my blood boil as it had when me and Lux had been arguing the night before.

"Yes, but how long will take for you to realize you can't have both worlds!" Rex said, making me confused.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked, my voice now lowered to a whisper.

"You can't be with Lux and stay in the Jedi Order. You can't have it both ways," Rex said, then took a step closer to me. "But you wouldn't need to leave the Order for me. I mean think about it. We could both fight side by side and when the war is over, I could leave the army and live on Coruscant with you."

He then did something I didn't expect until the last second. He kissed me.

But the second he did, Lux stepped into the room, took a look at both of us, and yelled," Ahsoka Tano!"

I shoved Rex away and said," Lux it's not what it looks like!" hoping he would believe me. But he didn't.

"Ahsoka, if this is your way of getting back at me for kissing that girl on Coruscant then, congratulations! You've done it!" he said, turning away from me.

"Lux, please!" I yelled, in one last desperate attempt to stop him from leaving.

"No! You know what, Ahsoka! We're through!" he yelled.

Then he left. Tears started to roll down my face.

When I turned around though, Rex just stood there, smirking.

"You! This is your fault!" I yelled, more angry than I've ever felt.

"Ahsoka, he means nothing to you. And now it's pretty obvious how he feels about you now," Rex replied, looking very happy.

Right then and there, I walked right up to Rex and punched him as hard as I could in the nose. And me, being part of a very carnivorous race whose natural instinct was to fight, was pretty hard.

I heard something crack and I assumed it was either Rex's face or one of my knuckles.

Looking at Rex and my hand though, it was probably both.

Before Rex could yell at me or anything else, I ran out of the war room, past my Master and a bunch of clones, and into my room.

When I got there, I sat on my bed and cried, knowing how Lux felt when I said he had betrayed me.

It felt terrible.


	7. Understanding

Chapter 5

Understanding

**Author's Note: I just want to thank all you guys who have reviewed the story! I really appreciate the compliments and I'm gonna try to keep updating the story and I might even try to fit in a sequel if you guys like the story so much...**

Lux POV

I couldn't believe it when I saw Rex and Ahsoka kissing. I mean I thought she loved me. But I guess she likes some kind of creature that doesn't even have his own personality better.

Now I'm not one for crying, but at that moment I felt like crumbling to the floor and letting the water in my eyes flow.

But I managed to hold back the tears until I got to my room. Then I couldn't stop sobbing.

"Mother! I wish you were here!" I yelled. I hadn't seen my mom for almost a year. Tomorrow would be the day she died. But what happened next had to be one of the happiest moments of my life.

"I am here, son," said a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw my mother.

"Mom!" I said as I ran toward her, but as I tried to hug her, my arms passed through her, like she was made of air.

"Son, I'm sorry I've waited so long to contact you, but apparently even the Force has its limits," she said as if it were a joke.

"Why can't I touch you?" I cried. All I wanted to do right now was feel her warm embrace around me but even that was impossible.

"Lux, I'm dead and I'm only here as a ghost, so of course you can't feel my touch. Anyway I heard you crying and here I am. So what's up?" Mom told me.

I tried to swallow my shock and answer her question. "You remember Ahsoka, right?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. Very nice girl. Pretty too," Mom replied.

"Well me and her started dating, but I saw her kissing another guy and we fought and now I don't know what to do," I said, my voice cracking on the last word and breaking into sobs again.

"Oh my, well you have yourself in quite the predicament don't you? Hmm… well, do you have the entire story?" Mom asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to comprehend what she was saying.

"Well, who says Ahsoka kissed him? It could be the way it was when that girl on Coruscant kissed you. Did you ever consider that?" Mom inquired.

_Oh kriff! I never thought of that! _I thought.

"Well… no, I didn't think of that," I said sheepishly.

"Then what are you doing standing here! Go to the security room and take a look at those security holo-tapes," Mother said, obviously irritated by my answer.

When I turned to leave though she said, "But Lux, I want you to know that I'm proud of you."

She smiled at me and then disappeared.

"I'm proud of you, too Mother," I replied, then raced to the security room.

Ahsoka POV

When I heard a knock on my door, I expected it to be Rex, looking for me, but when I opened it, Master was there.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound as if I didn't want to be bothered.

"Ahsoka, why did you run past me in the hall earlier?" Master asked, sounding concerned. "Was it something to do with Lux? Did he hurt you?"

"Well, I kind of hurt him," I said. Seeing the confused look on Master's face I said," Come in."

"What do you mean by you hurt him?" he asked, when he had come inside and sat down on my bed.

That's when I told him the story. And by the story, I mean all of it. From the day I met Lux, to that day on Carlac, and to today's incident. Unfortunately though, that meant thinking of us arguing and him breaking up with me, so before I knew it, I was crying uncontrollably and decided to sit down.

"Oh, Snips," Master said pulling me into an embrace. "If you had told me the _entire_ story in the Medical center, I probably could've helped both of you guys. Gosh, teen romances are hard to deal with. I mean I should know. I was only nineteen, when I married Padme."

I looked up, surprised. "Really?"

"Well, yeah! I mean at first we both decided that we shouldn't be together, because we thought it would destroy our lives, but eventually we came to the conclusion that our lives would be miserable _if_ we didn't get married. So we found a priest on Naboo and got married there."

"Wow. Um… that's quite a story!" I said, finally knowing their entire story and wondering how they had kept it a secret for so long.

"So Ahsoka, from what I can tell, you two, even with your up's and down's, love each other a lot, so if I were you, I wouldn't be sitting here, moping around, so go find him. Besides I have to deal with Rex, anyway," Master concluded.

I nodded and started to head toward the door when Master said, "Oh and Snips! Just call me Anakin from now on, okay?"

I smiled and said, "Okay… Anakin."

Then without another word I raced out the door.

Lux POV

I don't know how I ended up in the cargo room, but I did. I had just finished looking through the earlier holo-tapes and I ended up here.

But it seems as though I was in the right place at the right time, because a few minutes after I entered the place, Ahsoka entered as well.

"Ahsoka!" I yelled as she yelled, "Lux!"

We raced toward each other and embraced.

"Ahsoka, I am so sorry for what I said earlier," I cried, as Ahsoka was sobbing into my shoulder.

"It's alright, Lux!" Ahsoka sobbed desperately.

"No! It was wrong of me to think you would cheat on me without knowing the complete story," I said.

"Lux, I said it was okay, alright," Ahsoka said.

"I know, but is there anything I can do to make it up?" I questioned, as I kissed her cheek.

"Well… there is one thing you could do," Ahsoka said reluctantly. I knew it must be pretty important to make Ahsoka hesitate. She was usually pretty straight forward with me.

"Lux… I want to get married," she said.

I just stood there, mouth open, not sure what to say.

But then a few seconds later, I knew exactly what to say.

Ahsoka POV

As soon as the words were at of my mouth, I regretted ever saying them.

I mean, what would Lux, the hottest guys I've ever seen, want with me, Ahsoka Tano, sixteen year old Togruta, who can't even control her big mouth.

But all of those thoughts changed when Lux took me in his arms and kissed me more passionately than anyone had ever kissed me.

"I would love for you to be my wife, Ahsoka," Lux said and we resumed kissing.

I guess things do work out after all.

Anakin POV

I just smiled as I saw them smooching and making up.

"Those two remind me of Padme and I back in the day," I said to no one in particular. But then I remembered.

_Padme._

I could've passed out right then and there, but I heard someone behind me.

"Hello, sir."

"Hey, Rex! How you doing?" I asked, trying my best to sound cheerful. It came out more constipated sounding.

"I'm fine. Except for my nose. Man, who knew Ahsoka could punch so hard! Anyway, why did you want me to kiss her earlier and say all those things about Lux. I mean, were you testing them?" Rex asked, wanting to know about my strange ways.

"Well, yeah! How'd you know?" I asked, wondering how he figured it all out.

"I came looking for you before the briefing and saw your master plan on your bed."

"Oh… well." I looked at the ground, my cheeks burning.

"By the way, can you tell them about the plan before the mission starts? I don't want things to be weird between me and her on Felucia." It was Rex's turn to look at the ground now.

"Oh… well okay, Rex," I said.

"Thanks, sir."

Then he left and I turned back toward to the two lovebirds, who apparently had left the cargo hold.

"Yeah. Those two are definitely like me and Padme."

Rex POV

I loved being able to kiss Ahsoka just once. It was magical.

I mean, even though it seems I'd do anything for my General, I had another motive for this. I like Ahsoka. There. I said it.

But I would never try to break her and Lux up just because I want her. I mean even though I'd rather be the one to date Ahsoka, Lux does seem to care for her a lot.

But if he ever breaks her heart, I will break something of his that should never be broken.

**Gosh, Rex. You're getting really violent aren't you? Anyway, I'm going to try to update the story in a day or two. Depends on if I can actually get to a computer! LOL...**


	8. The Base and the Brother

Chapter 6

The Base and the Brother

Ahsoka POV

"Can you believe, Anakin?" I said to Lux. I was furious because he just told me about his plan to see how well me and Lux could handle arguments.

But apparently, Lux just wanted to laugh about it.

"What's so funny, ?" I asked, a little annoyed by my fiancé's reaction.

"Since when did you start calling your master 'Anakin'"? he asked, sitting down on my couch.

"Since he told me to, now. What are we gonna do about it?" I inquired.

"I don't really see any fault in his actions. It was pretty clever of him to see how well we work together, especially on personal matters."

"I can't believe you're taking his side in this! He could've broken us up for Christ' sake!" I yelled, wondering why he was taking this so lightly.

"Yeah but he didn't," Lux said calmly.

I felt my blood starting to boil. "You're going to regret taking his side," I said.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it?" he said, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to Lux, who still had that smirk on his face.

"This," I said and I wrapped my arms around his neck and planted my lips on his.

Lux smiled against my lips and wrapped his arms around my waist. He then pulled me on top of him and our kiss deepened.

But at that moment, a clone walked in and just stood there, watching as Lux and I untangled ourselves from each other.

"What is it, trooper?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant about the kiss and all.

The trooper cleared his throat and said, "General Skywalker says that we just arrived at Felucia and that you need to gather your things and meet him in the hangar." The trooper still stared at us as if we had just grown another arm.

"Thanks. You are dismissed, trooper," I concluded, watching him leave the room, my lekku turning a dark shade of blue.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Lux said to me. It was more than embarrassing. Me and Lux had never been caught kissing before, that is if you don't count the time Pre Vizla walked in while we were smooching. It was humiliating. But suddenly another worry popped into my head.

"Lux! What if they report us to the Council for this? What if I get expelled for this?"

I started to tear up at the thought of it.

"Ahsoka," Lux said in a soothing voice. He wrapped his arms around me. "Now what business would a clone have in reporting you to the Council, huh?"

"Well… I guess not that much," I admitted, now feeling a little less worried.

"Then let's go ahead, grab our luggage, and head to the hangar."

I smiled at him and said, "Okay."

Lux POV

When that clone walked in on me and Ahsoka kissing, I wanted to throttle him so badly, but I held in my anger. Besides, there'd be more time for smooching on Felucia.

Ahsoka and I grabbed our bags and headed down to the hangar and met up with Skywalker. He hadn't packed much but I guess that was because of him playing the part of the Jedi 'prisoner'.

We got aboard our stolen separatist ship and took off, reviewing the game plan on the way.

"Okay so, the plan is enter the base using Lux's separatist status, turn me in as a prisoner of war so I'll be able to transmit a signal from the prisoner cells to help you find the hostages, contact the clones and let them cause a distraction, then find me and the hostages, and finally meet the rest of the clones at the rendezvous point to be picked up," Anakin concluded, after earlier talking to us about Ahsoka and I's relationship. That conversation was permanently etched into my brain.

'_Okay lets set some stuff straight. Only tell people you trust about you guy's engagement. Make sure if you guys are gonna act mushy, it's in private. And finally, no getting pregnant before marriage'._

But we always had a smart aleck answer for each of those rules.

_Ah don't worry about that. We don't know that many people anyway._

_Well even if we do act mushy in private, someone always interrupts us._

_Is it even possible for a Togruta to get pregnant with a Human child?_

Either way, we were all glad when both conversations were over.

But of course, that threw us into an uncomfortable silence. I was almost glad when we landed at the base.

If you guys have ever seen the Citadel, this base looks almost exactly like it except bigger.

_Wow. The droids seriously don't want anyone escaping. And even if they did, the escapees would probably get lost in the forests or eaten by some giant plant._

"Starship-797AZ, Identify yourself," sounded a droids voice over the channel, interrupting my thoughts.

"Captain Lux Bonteri, requesting permission to land. Transmitting codes now." Ahsoka looked over at me with surprise. I forgot to tell her I had been a captain in the droid army before I found out about Dooku murdering my mom.

It took a few seconds, but the droid answered back. "Name your cargo, Captain."

"Two passengers and some luggage."

"What of the passengers?"

"One is my betrothed and the other… a Jedi prisoner."

As soon as I said that there was a few seconds of silence.

"When you land, bring the Jedi out immediately."

I took the order as an invitation to land so I located an empty platform and parked.

Before we went out though, we had to make it look like Anakin had been through a fight, so I had Ahsoka put some makeup on him and we ripped his clothes a little. When we were satisfied we exited the ship, only to find two squadrons of droids outside along with a male human armed with a pistol.

Like that would help against a Jedi and his padawan.

"Captain Bonteri, good to see you alive! Now," the human said, suddenly pointing the gun at my head," What are you doing still alive? I thought Count Dooku ordered your death months ago!"

"Hmm… doesn't show up in my records, so how would you know that happened?" I questioned, wondering how I was gonna get out of this one.

"I'm friends with one of the senators that was at that peace conference on Mandalore."

"Oh… well… you probably didn't hear the entire story. You see after Dooku ordered my death I managed to defeat the droids that were gonna kill me and Dooku contacted me again and offered me another chance to be in the droid army so I accepted," I lied.

I know, not my best lie but I was under pressure! I mean give me a break people…

"And you're not lying," said the man, slowly lowering the gun.

"Nope! One hundred percent truth. Now, could you please haul this Jedi off to the prison cells and let my fiancé and I pass." I thought for sure they were fixing to open fire, but then the man just smiled at us instead and pointed at a few droids who dragged off Skywalker, who gave me and Ahsoka a stare that said _'If you have any trouble, just punch this guy in the face and leave me behind._ Then, when the other droids left, the man started to laugh.

"I knew you weren't lying, Lux! I mean after all I am the only bloodline family you have left!" said the man, still laughing as if he were playing a prank.

At first, I didn't understand what the man was saying, but then I started to see the wavy brown hair, the way his nose was turned just a little to left, and those hazel-blue eyes…

"Tyler!" I suddenly remembered, ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Whoa, little bro! You're stronger than I remember! How you doing?" asked the only family I had left in the world. Well, besides Ahsoka.

"I'm fine now. It's good to see you again! I mean, where have you been all this time?"I asked.

"Same as you. Fighting those Republic scum who think they own everything in the galaxy!" Tyler said, with a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"Um… yeah. Scum. Anyway, I want you to meet my fiancé, Ahsoka." While I said this moved over to her and slung an arm around her and kissed her on top of her montrals.

"Ahsoka? As in Ahsoka Tano, Skywalker's padawan?" My brother inquired, sounding suspicious.

"Um… well aren't there a lot of Togrutas in the galaxy named Ahsoka?" I asked, trying to sound truthful.

Tyler gave me a confused, then glad look. "Oh good, because if you were engaged to a Jedi then I'd have to report, you." He then tilted his head back and laughed.

"But since you're not, let me show you guys to your room. Oh, and Lux are you going to stay for the annual ball?" Tyler inquired.

I started to say no, when Ahsoka said," We'd be delighted to stay. After all, it would be a great way for you and Lux to catch up."

I looked at Ahsoka, surprise on my face, and then back to Tyler, who had a huge smile on his face.

"Great then! Let's go find you guys a room."


	9. The Three Tales of Romance

Chapter 7

The Three Tales of Romance

Ahsoka POV

"Here's you guy's room," Tyler said as he finally concluded the tour. I stared at the room in amazement. I had never stayed in a room like this.

"Thanks, Tyler. I really appreciate the tour, too. But, Ahsoka and I are feeling really tired so if you could…" Lux trailed off, letting his brother finish the sentence.

Tyler knit his eyebrows together in confusion, then his eyes widened in comprehension. "Oh, I get it, Lux. Then let me leave you two to it," he said as he left the room without another word, but raising his eyebrows at me as he exited.

I didn't get what he was saying at all, but I guessed it was something along the lines of vulgar, considering how Lux was turning cherry red.

"So Lux, how did you like that tour that Tyler gave us?" I asked, trying to calm my fiancé a little.

"Huh? Oh, it was… well, not trying to be rude but it was pretty boring," Lux admitted.

I laughed at his reaction to the tour. "Glad I'm not the only one who thinks so!"

Lux smiled at me, reached for my hand and put on a naughty smile. "You know Ahsoka, we kind of got interrupted on the ship earlier."

I blushed and walked over to the couch. "Oh really, because if I remember we were just taking a break. And I think that it's time that we picked up where we left off," I said as I pointed a finger at Lux, signaling for him to come over to the couch. He smiled as he sat down. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He started to lean forward and I was forced to fall onto my back as he started to open his mouth just a little. I started to open mine a little too and our tongues wrestled for control, in which I let him win, not wanting to damage his male ego. His tongue explored my mouth, as I started to pull his shirt off. When it was completely off, I started to pull his pants down.

Lux stopped me, before I reached his waistline. "First, I want to get even," he said, as he started peeling my shirt off. All I had on under was a bra, so I was getting even more nervous by the minute. But when Lux put more pressure on my lips, I knew I would be fine, no matter what went on. I started pulling my pants off, and soon all I had on was a bra and panties.

Then I reached down and started to pull down Lux's pants. They were almost off, when Lux's comlink went off. Both of us broke apart, gasping for air.

"Lux, here," he said, sounding annoyed.

"Lux, could you and Ahsoka please keep it down? I'm getting a lot of complaints about moaning and screaming," Tyler's voice sounded over the comlink. He sounded a little mad, but there was also amusement in his voice.

Lux turned a deep shade of red. I guess that we had been pretty loud. "Sorry, Tyler. I forgot to place the soundproof setting on." Lux cut off the comlink and got up. He headed toward the door and pressed a button on the control pad. I heard, very faintly, the sound of gears and generators being turned.

Lux walked back over here and laid back down on me. "Now where were we?" Lux asked mischievously.

I smiled and resumed removing our clothes. After that, I was really glad that the walls were now soundproof.

Anakin POV

The second the droids threw me into the prison area, I knew that I was in for one heck of a night. Not because of people fighting, even though there were a few skirmishes here and there. It was because the place was overcrowded.

"Now I'll never find Padme," I said to myself. But then I mentally slapped myself for my ignorance. "Just feel her through the living Force." I concentrated and felt her, a small presence in a big world. But the place I found her was a place I wouldn't expect to find her. In the mess hall.

My wife usually had a very meager diet, so I don't know why she would be there. I found out as soon as I got there. A crowd had gathered around her and another woman and I got closer to see what was going on. When I got to the front I saw that they were fighting over something, and I mean _fighting_, as in using fists instead of words. Usually Padme used diplomacy, but now she probably learned that in prison you can't use words.

Padme's scream interrupted my thoughts. I watched as she collapsed to floor, blood trickling out of her nose. I rushed to her side and examined her. Besides her nose, she only had a few more bruises. The crowd took great interest in this, as people rarely got rescued from a fight.

"Who the kriff are you?" the woman who had beat up Padme, asked. I stood up and towered above her by at least one head.

"Your worst nightmare" I said evilly, and punched her. She flew for a few meters then fell onto the ground. "Anyone else who has a problem with my wife can take it up with me." The crowd dispersed when I said that.

Padme started to get up, but I picked her up and said," Wait a minute." She obeyed and I found a room where I could lay her down and I locked the door.

She sat up and asked," Ani?" I nodded and she raced toward me, eyes overflowing with tears, and kissed me. "I knew you would come for me," she whispered against my lips. I picked her up and moved her toward the bed. She understood immediately what I wanted and she started taking her clothes off as I started to do. This _was_ going to be a long night.

Cody POV

_I saw her surrounded by the enemy and pulled out my gun. I ran to the scene and all of the droids turned to me. Before they had a chance to react, I had shot them all down. _

_Barriss stared at me in amazement and then hugged me forcefully. "Thank you for rescuing me, Cody!" she said into my shoulder. I hugged her tightly and nuzzled her neck involuntarily. _

_Barriss gasped and pulled back to stare at me, her face turning a dark shade of green. "I'm sorry, Commander," I said nervously, pulling back from her embrace. I knew I had probably just blown it with her and immediately regretted ever letting her hug me._

_But then Barriss put her hand under my chin and forced me to look at her. She had something in her eyes… tears, maybe? "Listen, Cody. There's something I want you to know." She seemed nervous about whatever she was trying to say. "Cody, I've known you for awhile now and a few months ago, I would've never thought of you this way now, but…" she trailed off, looking like she was about burst out crying, which I thought made her even sexier than I already thought she looked. Then she looked into my eyes and she kissed me. It must've lasted a few minutes but even that didn't feel like enough. When we broke apart, we started gasping for air. _

_We looked at each other, and I started smiling. Barriss had a mischievous glint in her eyes and we went in for more. I started opening my mouth and before we had even registered the fact, we were wrestling with our tongues. I won of course, and tasted the inside of her. _

_It became apparent to me pretty quickly that this wasn't enough and I reached for her clothes. I then realized something. I wasn't wearing my body armor. Only my black jumpsuit and belt. I looked at Barriss who had started removing her clothes. In no time at all we were fully declothed and making out._

_I looked at Barriss once more who had a desperate look in her eyes. "Do it," she said, and I started to, but something woke me up._

"Cody. Cody, wake up!" Rex said, annoyed by my behavior. It wasn't like me to not wake up when told to. "It's time for our sparring session."

My eyes shot open and I sat up, breathing heavily. _The dream was so real,_ I thought. "Um, sorry about that Rex. Just had a…"

"Nightmare?" Rex asked. I smiled a little when he said this.

"No, more like a dream," I said and got out of bed.


	10. Beautiful

Chapter 8

Beautiful

Anakin POV

"Ani? Ani? Wake up sweetie. We overslept," Padme said as she leaned over me and kissed on the cheek.

"What do you mean we overslept?" I asked. I mean after all it is a prison. It's not like we had anything to do.

"Well everyday, the guards let us outside for about two hours and I know this really great place to sneak away to. It also has an amazing view of Felucia."

I groaned. "But do they have to let us outside at six in the morning?"

Padme smiled and said," I've learned pretty quickly that it's their way of waking us up. Either get some fresh air or stay cooped up in here."

I stood up and said," Well, then let's find ourselves some clean clothes and go outside!"

_30 Minutes Later_

"Isn't it beautiful?" Padme asked, staring at the forests below.

"You sure are," I said dreamily, as I stroked her hair gently.

Padme laughed and said," Not me, Ani. The forests."

"Oh… I knew that."

She laughed again. It sounded so good when she laughed, like it could brighten up even the day of General Grievous.

Anyway I decided to turn away from Padme for a second and then I saw the beauty of the world below us. The forests were lush and full of colors. I could see almost all of the wildlife in the area from here.

_It's so clear and peaceful up here. I don't even see one Separatist weapon from here! Wait a minute…_

Captain Rex POV

Before Skywalker contacted me, I was training with my friend Cody. Cody and I have been friends ever since our first mission together when we were trapped in some underground tunnels and we had to eat rat for a meal everyday for two weeks and the only way could keep our spirits up was crack jokes about our crazy new generals. Or at least I cracked some jokes. Even back then Cody still went by the book.

Anyway, we were both practicing hand to hand combat, surrounded by our fellow clone soldiers cheering us on. Things were pretty even at that point, but I knew it was just a matter of time before Cody wore me down, as he usually did.

But things changed when something caught Cody's eye and he let his guard down. I took it as an opening and swept Cody's feet out from under him with my foot. Before he react to the situation, I had him pinned to the floor.

"Do you give up?" I asked jokingly, knowing that good ol' Cody wouldn't give up so easily. But again he surprised me.

"Okay. Yes, I give up. Now could you please get off me?" he answered, sounding distracted, yet embarrassed.

Reluctantly, I got off of him, as the rest of the clones dispersed, looking for something to watch or do.

"What was that about?" I asked Cody, helping him up.

"What was what about?" Cody asked, but not really paying attention. He was staring across the room at two black winds slashing at each other.

I realized that the black winds were actually Jedi and that the Jedi were none other than Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and Jedi Padawan Barriss Offee.

I have to admit, they were really going at it, performing expert moves that Jedi Initiates could only hope to accomplish.

Plus, I could also see why they had caught Cody's attention. Both of them were graceful with their slashes and aerobics, but especially Barriss. Then it hit me.

"Cody, do you have a crush on Barriss?" I asked, causing Cody to start sputtering.

"Wha- what? Of- of course not! Why do you ask?" Cody asked, obviously surprised my sudden question.

"Well it's just that, she seemed to have captured your attention during our little exercise earlier," I said, causing Cody to stare opened mouthed at my statement. "Now come on Cody. I know you. I we've been friends since our first mission together, so don't try to lie to me."

"Well… um… ," he started, then looked at me and said, " It's just that she's so… beautiful!"

At the exact moment Cody said that, Barriss was thrown into a wall by her master.

Cody raced forward toward Barriss and knelt down beside her. I was right behind him and we both looked at Barriss to check for injuries.

"Barriss! Are you alright?" Cody asked, hoping that his crush was alright.

"Um… yeah… I'm alright," she said sheepishly, as if she had overheard Cody and I's conversation.

"Barriss! What happened? You were doing so well," Master Unduli said, her tone of voice expressing concern and… disappointment?

"Um… I guess I lost focus there for a moment. But my foot really hurts now," Barriss said, staring at Cody as if he had just grown another eye.

_Did Barriss overhear Cody calling her beautiful? Oh crap! I forgot that Mirialans have that almost superhuman sense of hearing! But how come Unduli didn't hear us? Maybe she wasn't listening closely enough… but was she even listening at all? But if she wasn't listening then why was Barriss?_

"Rex!" Master Unduli's voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts. "Can you and Cody please take Barriss to the Medical center? I have an incoming transmission from the Council."

"Oh! Sure thing, General," I said politely, even as Cody started shaking his head ever so subtle.

"Thank you," she said, as she walked off toward the bridge.

"Come on Barriss," I said slinging her arm over my shoulder. I signaled to Cody to do the same thing. He reluctantly put her arm around his neck. I swear I saw Barriss blush when he did this.

Cody and I helped Barriss over to the Medical center on board the ship and laid her down on one of the beds. Right now there weren't any clones in the Med, so it was easy to find a droid that wasn't busy doing something.

The droid did some tests on Barriss and we got the results back a few minutes later.

"I broke my foot!" Barriss yelled, obviously surprised considering the fact that she hadn't hit the wall very hard.

"Yes, well when you hit the wall, your foot was probably already in danger of shattering and that incident probably did you in," the droid explained then left the room.

"This can't be happening. I'm usually the one who heals people when they get hurt, but it looks like I'm going to need someone else to heal me this time." Barriss nearly started crying, just thinking of it.

"Don't worry Barriss. We'll just rub some bacta on the foot and you'll be good as new in a few days," Cody said reassuringly and put his arm around her shoulder. I looked at Cody, wondering where he had gotten this courage as he was acting shy in the training room.

"No it's not that," Barriss said and sort of leaned her head into Cody's shoulder. "It's about the fact that my master broke it. I mean I probably put some wear and tear on it but my master did me in. Now she'll never live this down and go hard on me again. It took me months just to get her to go this hard on me."

"Don't worry, Barriss. Your master doesn't have to find out about her being the one that broke it," Cody reassured. This made me look to him in shock. He was usually followed the rules. Now here he was promising that he wouldn't tell a Jedi Master about her Padawan's injury.

"Really?" Barriss asked.

"Yeah, but we'll need to come up with another excuse as to why your foot is broken," Cody concluded.

I was about to argue this, when my comlink went off. I looked at Cody and Barriss and said," I have to take this."

I went outside and activated it and heard General Skywalker's voice. "Hey, Rex. It seems as though I've managed to find the perfect place to pick up the hostages."

"I'm listening."


	11. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey guys! Just wanted to add a small little chapter so I could say thanks to my reviewers! All right here goes…

**alienvspredator5**

**AhsokaTano99**

**Dmonheart**

**Superfan44**

**Dino Green**

**StarWarsRocksMySocks**

**duchesslynn4**

**padawanfok**

Oh and duchess, thanks for the idea of including Obi-wan and Satine in here! I really like the jyst of it. Since I'm probably going to be doing a sequel after this, I could include them in there.

Anyway, guys… as you just read I'm doing a sequel. Now I can't tell you what it is going to be about, but I will give you a few hints. Padme goes missing once again, Obi-wan finds his true love, and Ahsoka uncovers a truth so important it will make her choose between the only life she's ever known and a path clouded by the Force.

I know… mysterious. But that plot is just for now. It will probably change in the future.

Anyway, hope ya'll are enjoying my story right now… read and review!


	12. Dreams and Nightmares

Chapter 9

Dreams and Nightmares

Barriss POV

When Rex left the room, I decided to confront Cody about the conversation I overheard between him and Rex.

"Cody? Um… I wanted to tell you that I overheard that conversation with you and Rex."

Cody just stared at me for a couple seconds then answered. "So did you hear the… entire conversation?"

"Yeah… I did. Including the part about you calling me…" I trailed off, allowing Cody to finish the sentence.

"Beautiful."

"Yeah. So um… Cody? Do you like me? As in a lot?" I suddenly blurted out. I then cursed myself for my loud mouth.

Cody looked taken aback by my question. "If I answer that, will you make sure your opinion of me never changes?"

I nodded and waited for his answer.

"Yes, Barriss. I do like you. And I know that the Jedi Code says that you can't have attachments, but I just want you to know that if you would give me a chance I'm positive that I could love you and treat you better than anyone's ever treated y- why are you crying?"

I hadn't realized that I was crying until Cody pointed it out.

"I guess I'm crying because no one has ever spoken to me like this. I mean you're just letting everything out and-" I started sobbing.

Cody climbed onto the bed with me and wrapped his arms around me. I stopped crying, looked up at him and turned a dark shade of green.

Lately my feelings for Cody had been changing from a friendly sort of way to something more. I had planned to talk with Ahsoka about it but I hadn't seen her for about two weeks now. But I guess it was now or never that I had to tell Cody about my feelings.

"Cody… there's something I need to tell you," I admitted. "I love you, Cody."

For a minute, Cody just stared at me. He probably hadn't expected me to return his feelings. I could guess why, considering the fact that I always seem to follow the rules.

But before I had time to say anything else, he was kissing me.

I had never been kissed before, much less kissed like this. But I knew immediately that I liked it. I put more pressure on his lips and started to open my mouth, as he was doing. When our tongues started to come out, we wrestled a little, in which he won. So his tongue explored my mouth, while I savored the taste of him.

We separated after about two minutes gasping for air. Then Cody started laying kisses all around my upper body, in which I'm sure I must've moaned a few times because Cody didn't stop for a few minutes. After awhile though I knew I wanted more than this, so I started to remove Cody's upper body armor. When it was all gone, Cody rolled on top of me and pressed all of his body weight down on me, our chests pressed together. I liked the feel of it.

"Barriss? Is it possible for a human to get a mirialan pregnant?" Cody asked suddenly.

I thought about it for a second then realized what he was implying.

"It's very hard to, but yeah, it's possible."

"Then do you wanna find out how hard it is?" Cody asked, his voice sounding very seductive.

I replied, "Heck, yes."

That's when we started to take off the rest of our clothes.

Lux POV

I woke up to the sound of screaming. I looked down to my arms and found Ahsoka yelling and crying. At that moment I was glad the walls in the room were soundproof.

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka!" I yelled, trying to calm her down. "It's alright! Lux is here! Lux is here!"

"Lux?" Ahsoka repeated, sounding like a small child who had just awoken from a nightmare. Which I was sure half of that was true.

When Ahsoka's eyes met mine, she immediately threw herself at me and kissed me desperately.

"Ahsoka? Is there something you want to talk about?" I said against her lips.

Ahsoka separated from me and went over to the bed and sat down over there. "Lux, I want to get married." Her voice cracked on the last word and she exploded into sobs.

I went and sat down by her and asked, "I thought we were already getting married, sweetie."

"I know but… I want to get married as soon as we get done with this mission," Ahsoka said through her tears.

"Why?" I asked, curious as to why she wanted to rush this.

"Lux, I've been having dreams about you rescuing me from some kind of threat, but then you always seem to get killed by someone else." I could tell that Ahsoka wasn't kidding about this. And judging by the look on her face, these dreams must be pretty gruesome to make her cry like this.

"And Anakin has been having dreams like mine where the ones that he loves are being killed and… I look up to my master and all but I don't want to end up like him… and losing the one person you love most in the world." Ahsoka looked about ready to throw up at this point.

"What do you mean, Ahsoka? I mean Padme is still alive isn't she?" I asked. Ahsoka had already told me about Anakin and Padme's relationship.

"I know but a few months after I became Anakin's padawan we had to visit Tatooine again and we came across some Tusken Raider ruins and Anakin started to tear up a little so I asked him why. That's when he told me that his mother, whom he had loved more than Padme at the time, had died there, only a few meters away from where we stood." That's when Ahsoka just completely lost it and cried harder than I had ever seen her cry.

At that moment, I took her in my arms and kissed her more passionately than I had ever kissed her, even more than last night. She kissed me back and fell on top of me. I decided to separate and talk again.

"Ahsoka, I'm right here whole and healthy so I don't think I'm in danger of dying."

"I know that! The nightmares that I have take place in the future and I want to be married to you if…" Ahsoka didn't finish the sentence, but I already knew what she was suggesting.

"Okay. How about this? If we complete this mission successfully and manage to get back to Coruscant in one piece, we'll have a real wedding, okay? With dresses and suits and flowers. We can also have a priest and bridesmaids and groomsmen. Does that make you happy?" I told her, meaning every word I just said because truth be told, I wanted all that stuff. I wanted to experience things that normal people experience through their lives, people that didn't have to deal with a war.

My promise seemed to cheer her up a little. "You mean that?" she asked, still sniffling a little from earlier.

"Yeah, I sure do. Now come on! You promised my brother we would go to the ball and you don't ever want to let down my brother!"

Ahsoka then smiled and said," Okay, but how about a shower first."

It took me a moment to understand what she wanted but then I grinned and said," Whatever you say Ms. Tano."


	13. Discoveries

Chapter 10

Discoveries

Ahsoka POV

When Lux and I had finished with our activity, we got ready and walked over to the ballroom. When everyone saw us, we got a lot of jealous stares from many of the people there.

I was wearing a blue cocktail dress that went down to my lower thighs. The color complimented my eyes very nicely, as well as my skin color. Plus, Lux liked the dress because it showed off my curves.

Lux was wearing a black tux with a black bowtie and a white shirt. The suit really looked good on him, and just made me want to kiss him and never stop.

"Lux! Ahsoka! You guys made it!" Tyler said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Well of course we did! We wouldn't miss this for the world!" Lux said to his brother.

"Great! Come on, Lux! We have some catching up to do," Tyler said cheerfully.

"Um… sure. I'll be there in a sec. Just let me talk to Ahsoka for a minute," Lux said.

"Sure." Tyler walked off.

"Alright, Ahsoka. You did get the new game plan right?" Lux asked very quietly.

"Yeah. I got it while you were putting your tux on. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about because I want to do some snooping around, while you and your brother are catching up?" I said, waiting for permission.

"Well yeah. Have fun snooping," he said as he kissed me one last time.

I walked out of the room and started looking for something interesting that could be of use to the Republic.

Barriss POV

When I woke up, I was surprised to find a note where Cody used to be.

_ Dear Barriss,_

_ I had to leave before you woke up because I was called to the War Room. I'll meet you in the Mess Hall at 2:00. _

_ See Ya There,_

_ Cody_

My heart fluttered with excitement as I thought of seeing my new boyfriend after my healing session with my master.

I started to get out of bed when I heard someone coming. Quickly covering myself up, as I had no clothes on, I laid back down.

"Barriss? How are you doing today?" my master asked as she came into the room.

"I'm doing fine, Master. How are you?" I asked in my most neutral voice.

"Well, not so good considering the fact that my Padawan broke her foot. Rex told me the story," she said, sounding concerned, a rare tone of voice for my master.

"He did?" I squeaked. I swore that I would throttle Rex the next time I saw him.

"Yes. I mean I knew that I had sprained your ankle when you told me it was hurting, but I can't imagine the pain in which you must've been feeling when that droid fell on your foot. Sounds absolutely terrible."

When I heard the last part, I knew that Rex had covered for me at the last second. I then decided that instead of fighting him, I would give him a huge hug the next time I saw him.

"Anyway, Barriss, we will continue your training in a week from today. By the way, our healing session is in an h-" Master stopped when she finally saw the pile of clothes on the floor and realized I wasn't wearing anything under the blanket. "Barriss, why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

I knew if I didn't give her an answer in the next two seconds, then she would send me back to the Temple. "Um… it got hot in here around midnight so I decided to take them off."

My master stared at me trying to read my emotions, so I sent out a few neutral emotions. "All right, I believe you. Remember, healing session, one hour." She left the room and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I got out of bed and put my clothes back on.

Lux POV

"So little bro, where have you been for the past seven months?" Tyler asked me.

I was trying to be as truthful as possible without revealing the reason I was here. "On Coruscant," I said.

"What were you doing ther- Oh I get it! You were spying on the Republic weren't you? Ah that's my bro!" Tyler said, ruffling my hair.

"Yeah. But Tyler there's something I want to talk to you about," I said. I had planned on telling Tyler about the way Mom died at the landing platform, but I didn't have the courage there. So what better place to tell him than at a ball, surrounded by Separatists.

"Okay. I'm all ears," Tyler replied.

I led him to a secluded spot of the ballroom where no one could see what I was about to show him.

"Tyler, do you know how our mother died?" I asked, knowing that he wouldn't know the real reason.

"Well yeah. Attacked by clones in deep space." Tyler gave me a strange look.

"Tyler I'm not sure how you're going to take this, but this is the real reason our mother died," I said, as well as pulling out a holo-tape and activating it.

Tyler's eyes widened as he saw our mother being mercilessly slaughtered by droids. I cut the tape once Count Dooku came into the picture.

"How did you get that tape?" Tyler asked, his tone changed from good-natured to war-hardened.

"I recovered it from our old house on Raxus when I went to go find some of our old heirlooms to sell for money," I said bitterly, as Tyler looked me in surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked, surprised that I would sell prized family possessions for money.

"Tyler for almost all of the past year, I've been trying to gain revenge on the Confederacy for murdering our mom. I've been against the Confederacy, not for it."

I waited for Tyler's response. "Well I'm glad you've been with the Republic all this time and not us because apparently we murder people in cold blood." I was surprised by my brother's reaction and bitterness.

"Yeah, well you can come with me and Ahsoka to the Republic after we're done with this mission," I said. I forgot that my brother didn't know about the mission so I explained it to him when he asked.

"I knew that Ahsoka was just more than your fiancé! She went by the exact description of Anakin Skywalker's Padawan!" Tyler said when I got done.

"Yeah, I know…" Lux admitted. "Anyway, we're planning on causing the distraction tonight, so you can escape with us."

Tyler looked at me sorrowfully as if it was the last time he would ever see me. "Lux, I can't go with you. It would look too suspicious if I left. I'll help you guys, but I won't go with you."

I must've looked like I was about to cry, because Tyler was the only blood-family I had left. If I lost him that would mean no more Bonteri's except me. If I lost him I would always have Ahsoka, but I would also have a hole in my life.

"Lux, I promise that I'll try my hardest not to die, but we need to hurry up if this mission is going to be successful." My brother's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Okay. First, let me signal for the distraction." I pulled out a comlink and pressed a button on it. I left it on the floor and we left.

Anakin POV

"Okay, Padme. Tonight's the night of the distraction, so let's get your advisors ready," I said, as we made our way through the crowd and ended up at dead end filled with people. It wasn't hard to pick out the advisors. They were the only people wearing fancy clothes and talking as if they were royalty. Which of course, was kind of true.

We walked up to them and sat down. The advisors immediately recognized Padme, but it took them awhile to figure out it was me, Anakin Skywalker, Jedi and husband to Padme.

"Master Jedi, what are you doing here?" One of the advisors asked.

"I'm here to rescue you guys," I said, then explained the plan to them.

"Well that's quite a plan!" one of the advisors said, whom I recognized as Mia.

"Yes, but it starts tonight. Now Padme and I have located a rendezvous point that we'll escape to when the distraction has started, so we should get into position bef-" I was cut off when a loud explosion sounded throughout the entire base and shook the very foundation.

"I guess that was the distraction," Padme said, as alarms blared around us.

I motioned for everyone to get up and follow me to the hidden space atop the building.


	14. Escape

Chapter 11

Escape

Ahsoka POV

"Well this could be very useful," I said as I found some plans for some of those seppies new toys.

Suddenly the alarms blared as I felt an explosion shake the ground. I quickly downloaded the plans and ran out of the room. I started running toward the ballroom to see if I could find Lux, when I saw him running towards me along with Tyler.

"Lux! There you are!" I said as we embraced.

"Ahsoka, we have to get to the rendezvous point. Battle droids are coming toward this position immediately," Lux said as he tried to catch his breath. As I heard him say this, I could actually hear droids coming.

We all took off in a sprint, running toward the prison sector. When we reached the huge double doors, Lux entered the secret code. Nothing, except the faint sound of clanker's feet. "Lux, they're coming!" Tyler said, sounding distressed.

"I entered the code but it's not working!" Lux said, his voice rising to an almost scream. "Ahsoka, do you think you could cut a hole in the wall?"

"Let me try," I said calmly. I placed my hand on my lightsaber, tucked away safely in my dress, and activated it. I shoved it into the wall and tried moving it around in a circle. It was slow going and I could hear the droids coming.

"Ahsoka!" Tyler said impatiently. I was almost done with the door, when the first tinnies rounded the corner. Lux and Tyler blasted them with no problem. "Hurry it up!" Tyler yelled again.

I finally finished the circle, and kicked it in. It gave way and I said," Come on!"

They did as they were told and entered the hole. I followed after them and saw more droids coming around the corner. I used the Force to place the metal back in place and turned around to see chaos. Prisoners were running around everywhere and I couldn't see Anakin or Padme anywhere. "How are we going to find Skywalker now?" Tyler asked, staring in amazement at all of the pandemonium.

I had an idea at that moment. I concentrated and found my Master. "I've got a lock on his position. Follow me." I rushed through the crowd with Lux and Tyler at my heels. I stopped when I reached a air duct and removed the cover.

"Ahsoka, aren't you worried someone might notice that the vent has been removed?" Lux asked. I shrugged not really caring. All I really wanted to do right now was get off this planet.

I went into the duct and Lux followed me. Tyler looked uncertain, and then entered. I felt the walls, trying to find my bearings and then followed Anakin's power trail. It was very strong so I easily found the way in which he had gone. We went through many twists and turns and ended up at an exit.

I used the Force to unlock the screws and steeped outside. "Bout time you found us, Ahsoka," I heard a voice say.

I smiled and looked to my left, to see Anakin, Padme, and the advisors. "Anakin!" I said and gave him a hug. He hugged me back and kissed me on top of my head.

I released him and hugged Padme, who was almost as glad to see me as Anakin was. "Ahsoka, it's so good to see you again," she said and smiled at me.

I turned around to see Anakin giving Tyler a suspicious look. "Who's this guy?" he asked.

"This is my brother, Tyler Bonteri. Tyler this is General Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka's master and friend," Lux said. "Don't worry, General. He's with us," Lux added quickly.

Anakin relaxed a little then held out his hand toward Tyler, who took it in surprise. "Thanks, for taking care of Ahsoka and Lux," Anakin said. I smiled and turned my attention back to the problem at hand.

"Alright, we need to contact Barriss, Cody, and Rex to make sure that they know where the rendezvous point is," I said, then activated my comlink. "Barriss, are you there?" I asked.

I heard some kind of moaning or lips being moved on the other end, then a giggle. "Yeah, Barriss here," she responded, still giggling a little.

I was confused for a second. Barriss never laughed or giggled. The most humor or happiness that she had showed me was a smile. "Barriss, are you drunk?" I asked.

She responded with a hiccup and another giggle. "Yeah, she is. Sorry about that Commander," said another voice. I recognized it to be Cody's.

_What would Cody and Barriss be doing together?_ I thought. They were usually only together on missions, not spending down time together unless…

I then realized what they must be doing. A dirty thought crept into my head, but I pushed it away. I was going to have a serious talk with Barriss about this later. _If you did have that talk with her, then you would be a hypocrite._

I suddenly remembered when Lux and I had… well done what Barriss and Cody had done. I sighed and said to Cody," That's alright Cody. Just get Rex on here." I listened to the rustling of footsteps and an excited voice.

"Hey, Ahsoka," Rex said.

"Hey, Rex. Listen, I have everyone ready to pick up, so I'll transmit a tracking device that should lead you guys right to us," I said quickly.

"Okay, kid. Just transmit the signal and we'll be ready to go," Rex said. I breathed a sigh of relief and activated the transmitter. Now we only had to wait.

Barriss POV

After my healing session with my master, we had sparred a little to see how well my foot had healed. It was just fine and Master let me have some free time. I smiled and rushed to the mess hall.

I took one look around and found who I was looking for. "Cody!"

Many of the clones turned toward me with either amused, bewildered, or disgusted expressions. I rushed toward Cody, who looked at me as if I were a goddess. "Hey, Barriss. How you doing?" he asked nonchalantly.

I smiled. He _definitely_ knew how I was doing. "I'm fine, and you?"

He smiled and said," I'm great."

"Anyway, I need to talk to you outside for a minute about recent issues in the Med Center," I said, then giving him a seductive look.

Cody understood immediately and said to his clones," Troops, I have to go with Commander Offee for a minute. See you guys later."

We hurried out of the room and found an empty room. As soon as we were in there, I started pulling off my clothes but Cody stopped me. "Not just yet, Barriss," he said then wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. I lifted both my legs and draped them around Cody's waist. I heard him chuckle in pleasure. He used his strength to pick me up and shove me against the wall. I moaned in pleasure and pain and increased my pressure on his lips. I opened up my mouth and let his tongue inside.

I moaned again and reached for my clothes, but Cody stopped me again. "Before we get to that, I have a proposition."

I smiled. "What exactly would this proposition be?" I asked.

"Barriss have you ever tasted alcohol?"

The question surprised me to say the least, but I smiled and realized what he wanted to do. "So you're challenging me to a drinking contest?"

Cody shrugged and said," More like an experiment. The guys want to see who can hold their liquor the best, a Jedi or a Clone. Basically, a drinking contest, though."

I looked at him and nodded. "Okay where's the liquor?" Cody held up a bottle.

"Well aren't you prepared?" I said matter-of-factly and took the bottle.

My first drink surprised me with its burning taste, but I swallowed it. At first, I didn't know why people got addicted to it but when the pain subsided I realized that I wanted more. I grabbed the bottle again and took a huge swig. It actually felt good this time so I drank some more.

"Barriss, save some for me!" Cody said, but I didn't really focus on what he was saying. All I was focusing on by now, was how muscular he looked in that suit. After that thought, I wondered what he would look like without it on.

I said," Cody, what are we waiting for?"

Cody looked confused for a minute, but when I took a step forward he said," No, Barriss. You told me that Jedi aren't allowed to have attachments and I've already put you in danger of getting pregnant."

I didn't pay attention and took another step toward. I realized that he probably wouldn't cooperate so I reached out with the Force. His armor started coming off, and he tried to place it back on him. I decided to distract him, so I started taking off my clothes in a very seductive manner.

That got his attention quickly and he focused in on me pretty quickly. I kept removing his clothes until all he was wearing was some boxers and all I was wearing was… well nothing.

Cody's eyes were looking all around my body, staring hungrily at my feminine side. Literally.

I walked over to him and removed his boxers. As soon as I was done, I leaped at him and we fell against the wall. I started kissing him and he kissed back. Once in a while I would have to separate because I either had to hiccup, breathe, or scream. It still hurts after the first time.

When we were in the middle of doing what we were doing though, my comlink beeped. I separated from Cody and pressed the button on my comlink. "Barriss, are you there?"

I realized that it was Ahsoka. I was about to answer but Cody kissed me and I felt him move inside of me. "Yeah, Barriss here," I finally responded with a giggle. I was still drunk even though it had been a few hours since my last taste.

"Barriss, are you drunk?" Ahsoka asked. I gave her a hiccup and another giggle.

Cody grabbed my wrist and said to Ahsoka," Yeah, she is. Sorry about that Commander."

I then heard someone enter behind me and a gasp. I turned around and found Rex staring me and Cody. Cody motioned for Rex to turn around and Rex did as he was told. "That's alright, Cody. Just get Rex on here," Ahsoka said.

Cody led me over to Rex and placed my wrist under Rex's mouth- without letting Rex see me. "Hey, Ahsoka," Rex said, trying his best to sound excited to hear her.

"Hey Rex. Listen I have everyone ready to pick up so I'll transmit a tracking device that should lead you guys right to us," Ahsoka said. Rex nodded when he heard this.

"Okay, kid. Just transmit the signal and we'll be ready to go," Rex said, then cut off the comlink. He turned to leave but I placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around but then covered his eyes.

"Rex, I just wanted to say thank you for covering for me. If I actually had clothes on, I would probably hug you," I said.

Rex nodded and walked out of the room, but I thought I heard him chuckle under his breath. I turned around to see Cody. I took a step toward him, but he put up a hand. He activated his comlink and said," Hey, boys. It looks like clones can hold their liquor better than Jedi."

I heard hollers and cheers from the boys before Cody turned off his comlink. He turned to me and said," Where were we?"

I smiled and we picked up where we left off.


	15. You Promised!

Chapter 12

You Promised!

Rex POV

I got everyone loaded into the gunships, except for Cody and Barriss. I had decided to let them stay here and… finish up.

_I still can't believe I walked in on them and saw Barriss… _I pushed that thought away. _But you have to admit, she has a nice body._

I almost threw up when I heard that one though. I caught myself though, and I boarded the gunships along with the rest of my brothers. I activated a hologram and showed the troops the layout of the fortress. "Now guys, we'll be part of the rendezvous group, along with three other gunships. The rest of the ships will cause a distraction that'll draw attention away from the eastern part of the sector, which is where we'll meet up with General Skywalker and Commander Tano, who will have the prisoners ready to pick up. Does everyone understand?"

All of the clones nodded and saluted. I yelled to the pilot we were ready to commence the attack. The pilot gave me a thumbs-up and launched the ship.

We took off toward the planet's surface and reached the jungles within minutes. My gunship and two others veered off from the other gunships course and went toward the eastern sector.

By now, I was feeling pretty confident about the mission, so I didn't notice the hidden weapons coming out of the trees and rocks. They started firing at us and I yelled," Take evasive action!"

The pilot did as he was told and flew around trying to evade the fire. I looked out the open doors and saw one of the gunships being shot down. Only two left.

A blast from one of shots interrupted my thoughts and threw me and most of the clones off the gunship. I almost fell to the ground but a hand grabbed my wrist. "Better be careful next time, Captain," said a voice. I looked up to see it was Fives.

He pulled me up and I said," Thanks, Fives. Are we the only ones left?"

Fives nodded and said," Us and the pilot. By the way the other gunship was shot down as well." My face went grim at this thought. This gunship might not be able to hold all the people we were going to pick up. Fives must've thought the same because he said," Don't worry. We'll be able to make this work."

The rest of the ride was pretty hectic, with us almost being shot down many times. Finally, the fortress came into view. "Fives, are you ready?" I asked. Fives nodded and we prepared ourselves for what was to come.

Lux POV

When I saw the gunship in the distance, I could've yelled out of happiness that everyone was getting out of here, but I remembered that Tyler wasn't coming with us. I looked sadly over at him and remembered all the times we had played catch together and gotten in trouble because we had broken father's favorite speeders when we raced them with our friends. I smiled a little at this.

Father was always the strict one, but Tyler and I had loved him the same. It had taken a toll on both of us when he had died. I felt a hand on my shoulder and discovered it to be Tyler's. "Listen, Lux. I've considered what you said earlier about me coming with you guys, and I think I should come. It's not good for you to be without a brother or sister at this point in time."

I stared at him in shock and then hugged him. "I'm glad you're coming. Now remember to show respect to the clones. They're the ones rescuing us from this living hell," I said and Tyler nodded. I turned away from him and looked at Ahsoka. She smiled at me and grasped my hand.

"Lux, do you promise that both of us will get out of here?" she asked.

I leaned toward her and said," I promise." When I said this though, I felt as if someone had just walked on my grave. I shook my head and looked out toward the gunship.

It was almost here and I smiled. We were gonna make it out of here. In no time at all the gunship had landed here and I saw Rex looking out at us, along with another clone. "Well, come on. Get in! This place gives me the creeps!" Rex said, as we got on. "Pilot, get us outta here!"

The pilot pressed a button, but nothing happened. "Yo, Kyle. I said let's get out of here!"

"We can't, sir. The gunship is trying to support too much weight!" When I heard this, I almost passed out. That statement just meant that one of us would have to get out.

I heard something come from the air vents. "Guys, I think the droids just found our little hiding place!" I said. All heads turned to the vent. "I think that one of us is gonna have to get out."

Kyle said to Rex," He's right, sir. The ship is ready. All it needs is a little less weight." Rex shook his head and looked around for some cargo to release, but I knew that one of us was going to have to get off.

I looked at Tyler, Padme, and the advisors. They couldn't leave because they had info that could be used against the Confederacy. I looked to Anakin and the clones. They had a war to fight so not them. Finally, Ahsoka. I would never let her face a prison like this. She actually had a life to live and I loved her.

I then realized that the only one that could get off was… me. I looked to Tyler and said to him," Tyler, I need you to look after Ahsoka for me." Tyler looked at me strange but then realized.

"Lux, you can't be serio- "

I cut him off with a wave off my hand. I hugged him and he sighed in defeat. "Be careful, little bro."

Ahsoka watched me with curiosity and when she heard this, she said," Lux, no, you are no-"

I cut her off like I did with Tyler and said," Ahsoka, I hope you know that I love you and I'm only doing this because I love you." I then kissed more passionately than I had ever kissed her.

We broke apart and I stepped out of the ship. Ahsoka screamed," LUX!" but I didn't pay attention. Ahsoka lunged for me, but Anakin, Padme, Rex, and Tyler held her back. Rex yelled for the pilot to take off and I watched as the ship lifted off the ground.

At that moment, the droids finally broke through the air ducts, but I hardly cared. All I could think of or hear was Ahsoka, she being almost a hundred yards away by now, screaming," You promised!" over and over again.

I didn't notice anything at that point except for Ahsoka. I didn't notice the blaster shots that hit me in the shoulder or the leg. I didn't notice the pain I felt when I hit the ground. I didn't notice the droids picking me up. All I noticed was Ahsoka.

"I love you, Ahsoka," were the last words that came out of my mouth.


	16. A Disturbance

Chapter 13

A Disturbance

Ahsoka POV

"Lux! You promised!" I yelled, still struggling against everyone. I still hadn't stopped fighting and struggling and pretty soon it had become apparent that it would take everybody to hold me down.

"You promised! You promised!" I yelled over and over again. I was about to yell it again, but then I saw Lux getting shot by the droids. I screamed and watched as Lux fell to the ground and the droids collected his body.

"LUX! I loved you!" I screamed and I collapsed into sobs. I knew that nothing could comfort me at that point, not even Anakin, my brother. The only person I had ever felt this way about was dead. I passed out and let everyone take me back to the _Resolute_.

I didn't care if the Council found out that I had an attachment. I didn't care if I was expelled. I just didn't care. I didn't care anymore.

I felt nothing.

Anakin POV

When Ahsoka screamed," LUX! I loved you!" I felt a disturbance in the Force. It was the biggest one I had ever experienced and at that moment I could feel everything that Ahsoka felt, but what I felt was a shock. I felt nothing in Ahsoka. No sadness, no sorrow, no anger. Just nothing.

I now knew exactly how much Lux had meant to Ahsoka.

But if I knew then that meant that all of the Jedi in the Order knew about this. And if the entire order knows then the Council knows. And if they know then Ahsoka was in trouble.

Barriss POV

Cody and I were resting a little after earlier today, when I felt a huge disturbance.

_LUX! I loved you! _I realized it was Ahsoka who caused it when I heard that. She had never told me about Lux consciously, but I had heard her in her sleep about a month ago.

I immediately felt what my best friend was feeling, which was nothing at all. I almost passed out because if she wasn't feeling anything then that always meant that she was suffering from depression. She wanted to end her own life.

I burst into tears and Cody woke up. "Barriss, what's wrong?" he asked. I didn't respond so he wrapped his arms around me.

That night, I cried myself to sleep.

Obi-Wan POV

I was watching over my favorite person, Satine, when I felt a disturbance. I realized it was Ahsoka and wondered what could make her cause a ripple like this when I heard it.

_LUX! I loved you! _

I immediately sat down on Satine's couch and looked at me. "Obi, what's wrong?"

I looked over at her and said," It's Anakin's padawan, Ahsoka. Remember, her?"

She brightened up immediately. "Oh, yes! The Togruta girl who saved Mandalore from corruption. What's wrong?"

"She's formed an attachment… and the person she'd formed it with… just died," I said, knowing what losing someone felt like.

Satine's mood quickly changed. "That's sounds dreadful. I know what losing someone feels like… well, almost losing someone," she added.

I looked up. "What do you mean?"

My friend eyed me. "Remember when you were fighting Pre Vizla at Death Watch's base. I almost… lost you and… well, I…" she started crying and I scooted closer to her.

"It's alright, Satine," I said, wrapping my arms around her. She looked up at me. I realized that this was the first time I had ever hugged her.

Satine leaned closer to me and she placed her lips on mine. When she did this, I felt like I could just melt like ice on Tatooine. Unfortunately, she separated from me and looked sheepish. "I'm sorry, Obi. I shouldn't have done that. It's against the Jedi Code to form attachments."

She got up and went to her balcony. I stood up and followed her. "Satine, don't be sorry. I actually wanted to tell you something," I said, when I had reached her. She looked at and waited for my statement. "Satine, I love you." I leaned forward and kissed her gently.

I felt her smile against my lips and we separated. "I love you, too."

Shaak-Ti POV

The Council was in session when we felt the disturbance. The only person absent was Kenobi, but we knew he had felt it.

"Who or what has caused this disturbance?" asked Windu. I immediately knew it to be Ahsoka Tano. I could feel her emotions and thoughts. What scared me about this was that I could feel something, but I felt nothing at the same time.

_LUX! I loved you!_

I immediately stood up. All eyes turned to me. I said, "I believe that Padawan Tano caused this disturbance. She just lost someone that she had an attachment to…" I trailed off, wondering why no one else was feeling this. It was pretty obvious that she was the one who caused the ripple in the Force.

"Feel the disturbance, we do. Fell that Tano caused it, we do not. A special bond with Tano, you have," Yoda said. I felt confusion at this. How could we have a bond? We barely saw each other, aside from Council meetings and the occasional spar.

"You're confused. I think that you and Tano have the bond because you're some of the only Togrutas in the Temple," Windu said. That kind of made sense. "Since you can feel her, tell us what she feels."

I felt hesitant about revealing how she felt, but I knew that I had to obey the Council. "She feels… nothing," I said. "The loss of the boy, Lux Bonteri, made her like this. She's fallen into a depression."

As soon as I said that, all hell broke loose. Pretty soon, everyone in there was shouting and giving their opinions.

"She should be expelled from the Order!"

"No, she should only be punished! She's just a teenager!"

"Yes, but that means that she should've known better!"

"Teenagers feel like this all the time!"

"But Jedi shouldn't!"

"Silence!" Windu's voice was far louder than anyone's and the room got quiet pretty quickly. "Shaak-Ti, what are your thoughts on the matter?"

I stood frozen in place, like a padawan being given their first mission, the Council waiting to see how they react. "I agree with some of the Masters that she broke the Jedi Code, but she's only a teenager. They always feel this way when they reach this point in time." I saw a mixture of confused, angry, or understanding faces in the room. "I mean, didn't we all feel this way about someone when we were this old? We all do if we're Jedi or not," I concluded and sat down, glad to be out of the spotlight.

All eyes turned to Windu and Yoda, who were having a silent conversation. We sat in silence until those two were done and Windu said," We've decided to let Tano stay in the Order, but not without punishment from the Council." I saw that Plo Koon, Aayla, Fisto, Ki-Adi and maybe Luminara were happy. Kenobi would be happy. I was happy. Unfortunately, the rest of the Council wasn't exactly as excited about this as we were.

Before the other Masters could say anything else, Windu stood and said," Council adjourned."


	17. I'm Still Here

Chapter 14

I'm Still Here

Anakin POV

"Thank you for that report, Skywalker," Windu said and turned to Ahsoka, who just stood there, motionless, not giving me any sign she was paying attention.

As soon as we had gotten back to the Temple, she had locked herself in our room and refused to open the door. I had to stay with Obi-Wan, who had come back early from his mission to protect Duchess Satine, for the night.

The next day, I eventually had to come into our room through the air ducts. When I got in there, Ahsoka was crying on the bed. I lied next to her for the entire afternoon. She eventually realized I was there and she grabbed onto me. I thought she would try to hit me, but she just latched on me and cried into my shoulder.

I had put my arms around her and rubbed her back for the rest of the night. When I woke up, it was about six in the morning and the Council was requesting our presence. When we got into the Council room, all eyes turned to Ahsoka, who was latched onto my arm like a scared child.

I gave the report to the Council, but I don't think anyone except for Windu and Yoda, was actually listening. All of their eyes were on Ahsoka.

"Anyway, while you two were on this mission, we felt a disturbance in the Force. We wondered what or who could cause this, when we got a hint from something that Shaak-Ti had heard something through the Force. She had heard something along the lines of "Lux!"

"The Council immediately suggested you, Tano. You're the only person in the Order who's worked alongside Bonteri more than once. Do you agree with the Council so far?" Windu questioned.

Ahsoka nodded.

Windu asked, "You do know that you will have to face punishment from the Council, right?"

Ahsoka nodded again, still not speaking. Windu looked at her with disappointment and… sorrow? I wasn't sure at that point.

"The Council has decided to put you on leave for six months in hopes that you'll have learned your lesson and cleared your head by then," Ki-Adi said. I almost yelled in at him. Six months at the Temple would be like torture.

But Ahsoka just nodded again. I wondered how she was taking this so well, how she could be told it was wrong to fall in love, when almost everyone in here had done so. Even Master Yoda.

"Alright then, Ahsoka. Council adjourned," Windu said and then everyone left, except for Ahsoka and me.

"Ahsoka, how could you stand that?" I asked her. When she didn't answer, I said in a more forceful tone, "Ahsoka Tano, answer me this instant!"

She suddenly looked up at me, her eyes brimming with tears. She said, "Maybe I don't want to! Maybe I just want to be alone right now!" When I didn't answer her, she continued. "Have you ever considered that maybe I don't want you to tell me what to do or that I want to coordinate an attack on my own? Even though I'm just a padawan, I still want to be trusted enough by my master to do stuff on my own!"

She immediately burst into tears after she said that and ran out of the room. I just stood there like an idiot not chasing after her, or really do anything besides breathe.

I couldn't believe that Ahsoka, Snips, had just talked to me like that. She never talked to me like that, no matter how mad. _Not mad, depressed._

I was startled by hearing this, but I soon realized that this voice was correct.

Ahsoka POV

I ran out of the room, tears flying out of my eyes. I ran past Plo, Kit, and Aayla, who tried to stop me. I evaded them and continued my run.

I ran past my dorm, the mess hall, and the training rooms. I ended up in the hangar, where I stole a speeder. I took off and headed toward the Senate building.

I arrived there within minutes and took a turbolift to the top. Usually, they'd be having tours right now, but the roof was empty.

I went toward the edge of the safety railing and climbed over it. I started walking toward the edge of the building and I stopped only a few inches away from plummeting over two hundred stories down to the ground.

I looked up to the sky and said, "Lux, how could you leave me like that?" I noticed that storm clouds had formed and it was going to rain pretty soon. "How could you do that to me?"

I still didn't get an answer. It started raining. I kept looking at the sky and asked, "Lux, why won't you answer me? Why not?"

I started sobbing and I looked down to the ground, which looked almost miles away now. "If you won't answer me when I'm here, I'll just have to meet you wherever you are," I said and I took those last few steps and I jumped.

But a split second after I did that I heard _"Ahsoka, what are you doing? I'm still here!"_

I gasped and immediately recognized the voice. _Lux._

I grabbed onto a pole and climbed up it until I reached an opening where I could climb in. I sat there for a minute and tried to catch my breath, but it was to no avail.

Lux was still alive.

I immediately tried to contact him, but I realized that I wouldn't be able to. I was still happy.

I no longer felt the depression that had settled over me. I was happy again. I still felt sad but now I knew that I could find him.

_You won't be able to find me, Ahsoka._

His voice startled me again, but I was happy to hear him, though his statement confused me.

"Why not, Lux?"

_The Confederacy has placed me in a coma. They also moved me from the prison on Felucia to another one somewhere else. I'm not sure where, but even if I knew I wouldn't tell you._

"Again, why not?" Lux was confusing me and I just wanted to see him again.

_I've realized that with me, you'll always be distracted, always wanting to protect me in front of others. Without me though, you can focus on missions and successfully complete them with everyone coming back._

I knew that he was right, but I didn't want to admit it. "But Lux, what about us? What about starting a family and that wedding and…"

_Don't worry, Ahsoka. When this war is over, I promise that we'll meet again. And don't worry, I'll be careful. I love you._

And just like that, he was gone.

The depression almost came back onto me, but I knew I had to stay strong. I knew that without Lux, I would always be sad and sorrowful, but he said that we would meet again and I believe him.

_We'll meet again, Lux. We'll meet again._


End file.
